Teach Me How
by OrokanaDango
Summary: A Boarding School AU in which Gamzee is a student, and Tavros is a trainee teacher.


_**A/N: Yes I'm putting off Just Perfect, I've got a writer's block .A.**_

_**So I'm posting something I wrote on my phone on here. It's an AU in which Gamzee is a student, and Tavros is a teacher in training. **_

_**I revel in the idea that in some AU's Tavros is slightly older than Gamzee .u.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy this nvn**_

* * *

"Don't fuck up. Your behaviour has already gotten you kicked out of motherfucking school before already. If you do anything, there'll be hell to pay when you get sent home. You hear me, you little shit?" Dad growled as he looked out of the car window sourly.  
I laughed and slung my school bag over my shoulder, cocking my head cheerfully. My cases stood straight beside me, battered due to carelessness and hurry over the many years we have up-stakes and moved around the country from when both me and Kurloz were little kids.

"No problem, Dad. I'll be all up and a motherfucking angel." I smirked cheerfully and held my hands together in mock-prayer, gazing up into the goddamn heavens. Kurloz smiled and waved silently in the back of the car.  
Even though he couldn't speak, I could tell I had his full support. I grinned and stuck my thumbs up to him as an equal message of 'Good luck at whatever school you're going to, bro'.

My father's face softened. "Yeah. Well... What would Mom think if she saw you misbehaving?"  
I winced at the mention of my mother, the woman who died giving birth to me. I had never even gotten to meet her before she passed.  
I guess I was the reason she had died. No-one ever mentioned it or brought it up, but it was true. Without me, she would still be here. Dad would tell me, that he didn't blame me, and that my Mom loved me very much, even without meeting me.  
But he did. I could tell. I could fucking tell.

"She would...tell me to be good...and..." I struggled to form the words. My brow furrowed in angered distress.

_I fucking hate this! This ain't me!_

After a long, stretched silence, my father turned to the road and squinted his eyes.

"Get into school, Gamzee." I nodded and turned swiftly, walking briskly through the school gates and into the school, pulling the two cases along with me.  
I had been sent to Skaia Preparatory Boarding School, an all-boys mid-point between the last year of middle school, and college.  
Dad said that it was too much motherfucking trouble dealing with me; I had a reputation for "kissing the girls and making them cry", so to speak...as well as my tendency to smoke shit that made my head go up in fucking miracles, and fighting for god-knows-what reasons.

Going to a straight-laced school was supposed to sort me out. Honestly, though, I guess it was just so Papa Makara had one less mess in his life. One less fuck-up.  
I guess it could be worse.

* * *

"'Scuse me, ma'am?" I tapped gently on the thick glass of the front office booth... What are they even called? I don't know.

A woman glanced up and grinned. Her nametag read 'Aradia Megido' and her dress was dark rust red and knee length; a stark, yet passionate contrast to her presumably bubbly personality.  
She pulled her fingers through her exceedingly long black hair and beamed at me, borderline creepy.

"Hello, yes!" She slid open the questionably thick glass panel. "How can I help?"

"Hey there sis, Gamzee Makara. New student?"

"Oh, yes! We were actually expecting you at twelve, but it's better to be a little early, right? Now, how can I help?"

"Uh...fuck, where is it..." Retrieving the already dog-eared schedule, I glanced at it and held it up for her to see. "I'm supposed be in Homeroom? Any help?" The woman nodded, totally oblivious to the lewd language escaping from my mouth previously.

"Of course!" She replied, almost estatically. "Just give me a minute and we'll get you to homeroom for twelve. Just take a seat over there in the waiting room."

"A'ight."

The two armchairs surrounding a tiny coffee table with a brochure of the school led on it, turned at a jaunty angle which was supposed to be inviting. I sat in the armchair (Which was actually really comfortable) and I stretched my legs out, staring at the ceiling and admiring the hypnotic way the ceiling fan swooped around in some kind of miraculous fucking circle and I became mesmerized.  
My attention was grabbed when a figure came quickly walking in, gripping tightly to a shoulder bag.

"S-sorry! Has, uhh, homeroom started yet or am I cool?" A nervous voice brought my eyes to the speaker.

The guy was small, Latino and really, really pretty. He had bronze skin, big brown doe eyes with long lashes and a dark brown, fluffy mohawk hanging in his eyes.  
He looked a little younger than me. Although, I thought it was kinda weird that he wasn't wearing a school uniform, like the one what I was forced to wear; blue v-neck sweater, white shirt and black and blue tie. I made a mental note to ditch the tie at some point during the day.  
Maybe burn it or some shit. That'd pass some time.

Aradia laughed musically. "You're cool. Although, you really should get here earlier, hum?" I stared at the guy, drinking in his features.

I wasn't _that_ into guys or anything, but..._Fuuuck._  
Did his ass look good in those fitted pants or what? He must have noticed me checking him out, because he glanced at me, grinned nervously like I was a motherfucking wolf among sheep.

"Uh-" He began.

"You can go through now, by the way, Tav." Aradia grinned. I wondered what the fuck that stood for. Maybe something cool.

"O-oh! Yeah, thanks 'Radia." 'Tav' gave me a anxious glance before pushing open the doors and hurrying down the corridor, his shoes making a hollow tapping on the lino. I watched after the kid, who clearly wanted to get to wherever he wanted to go.

* * *

"Sorry about that, Gamzee." Aradia smiled at me, standing just as the door swung to a close. "Right this way, please."

"So you're coming from where exactly, Gamzee?" The friendly woman walked beside me, arms behind her back and looking at me.  
She was actually way taller than I thought she was. Easily 5"6. Kind of 'too tall', for my liking. Not to say that taller girls aren't sexy as fuck, but I like a girl who's a lot shorter than me.  
It's cute.

"Just came from Manhattan, sis." I poked my hands into my pockets, feeling my earphones absent mindedly as we turned a corner.

"Really? I thought you sounded kinda southern." She sounded genuinely surprised. I chuckled.

"Naw, lived in the south for about twelve years altogether, just moved around a lot."

"Must have been weird, moving to New York then, huh?" She added a pleasant 'Thank-you!" when we reached a door and I opened it for her. What can I say? Even though I'm sleazy, I'm still a sleazy gentleman.

"Haha...yeah, you could motherfucking say that."

We arrived outside the classroom just as the lesson had begun.

"Hold on a second." Aradia held up a slender finger and rapped her knuckles on the door. I inconspicuously glanced through the square window through the door. About twenty or so faces turned to stare into my fucking soul.

* * *

_Yeah, nope I really don't like this._

A teacher, a young woman with short blonde hair and pale skin walked to the door, opening it so they could stare more and make me feel even more uncomfortable.

"Hello! Ms Lalonde, we've got your new student here.. Gamzee Makara?" Aradia exchanged brief pleasantries with the other female.

"Hello Gamzee. I'm the English and Psychology teacher. I believe you're living on-campus?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah I guess so." I replied, scratching the back of my neck and grinning like an idiot.

"Excellent. Don't be afraid to ask any questions, all right?" The teacher turned back to the room and addressed her class. "Class? Quiet down for a moment, please!" The noise quietened down to a murmur as eyes still bored into my motherfucking body and face.

"Good luck, Gamzee!" Aradia smiled that damn near psychotic (yet somehow kind of endearing) smile and put her two thumbs up in a sign of good luck, and she left, spinning 180 degrees on her heel and walking down the corridor, her shoes clacking on the linoleum noisily. I exhaled quickly and stuck my hands into my pockets.

"This way, Mr Makara." Ms Lalonde opened the door fully and gracefully outstretched a hand into the room. I chuckled.

"Mr Makara's my dad, I'm just Gamzee. But, thanks anyway, ma'am." I told her, and she smiled a little.

"Hm." She turned to the class and motioned me to stand in the classroom. "Class, we have a new student. His name is Gamzee Makara, and he's spending the whole of our last year together with us. Please treat him with the same respect you would do to eachother." She turned to me. "Gamzee?"

"Yeah?"

"Hum... Go sit next to Karkat. He's the short, grumpy looking one at the left-most table." She pointed at a short, pale, freckled kid with a messy mop of dark hair and what looked like a permanent scowl fixed on his face.

"I'm not fucking grumpy..." He hissed sourly.

"Language, Mr Vantas. And yes. You are." Ms Lalonde smirked. I made my way over to the table, still ignoring the fucking piercing glares and sat awkwardly next to the kid, who was still cursing and mumbling angrily under his breath.  
Opposite Karkat and I sat an Asian boy with 3-D glasses and braces, playing on a gameboy. Judging by the frustrated look on his face, and the lisped mumbles of "He'th a fuckin' turtle, Mario", he was probably playing Super Mario Bros.  
The other guy was pale and ridiculously freckled, with some kind of weird, slicked back, hipster hairstyle. His hair (Which was naturally blonde- I know I couldn't fucking talk but at least I dyed my hair a similar colour to my eyebrows) was jet black with a streak of purple in the fringe. He finished off the look with square glasses that would have annoyed the shit out of me if they weren't prescription, and instead another hipster fashion statement. He looked to be all up and into wizards and magic, because he had, closed on his desk, a copy of Harry Potter.  
I don't know which one, but I was never a fan of reading anyway.

The grouchy one, Karkat, was the first to speak.

"So. I hear you're new?" He asked me, clearly too cool to make eye contact. I kind of thought he was being a pretentious asshole but I was willing to be patient. He could be better than he looks.

"That's right, motherfucker. Moved down here from Manhattan."

"Manhattan, huh?" The lispy one commented, cursing as he lost his game and he looked up, blinking at me. "Name'th Thollux Captor. I'm tech thupport, if you ever need any help with your p-thee." He held out an hand for me to shake, and I took it, grinning. This guy was far more chill.

"Yeah yeah, Sol, wwhatever you say. Just 'cause you hacked into the school interwweb or wwhatevver doesn't mean you're some kinda' hacker tech genius." The hipster rolled his eyes. He had an English accent as it turned out, as well as a fucking speech impediment too.

"Thut the fuck up, E.D."

"Make me, peasant." The hipster grinned venomously at the shorter one beside him and turned to me. "What's up, Gam, my name's Eridan Ampora, 80th in line to the throne. Feel free to call me Lord Ampora, or-"

"He'th jutht emphathithing the fact that he'th dithtantly related to the Britith Monarch becauth he thucks at pretty much everything elth that counth." Sollux interjected, grinning at me and whispering overly loudly behind his cupped hand.

"Sol I swwear to GOD I wwill make your life a livving hell!"

"Oh yeah, and jutht how are you gonna do that?"

"Wwell-!"

Karkat stood and slammed his fists onto the table. "OH MY FUCKING GOD, YOU TWO! WE BOTH KNOW YOU WANT EACH-OTHER'S DICKS; SO CAN YOU JUST TOUCH EACH-OTHER IN THE STORE CUPBOARD AND LEAVE THE REST OF US IN PIECE?"  
A giggle came from the other side of the room before the class erupted in laughter and Ms Lalonde chuckled behind her hand. Karkat sat and blushed nervously, covering his face with his small hands.

"God KK, calm down man." Sollux chuckled, picking up the console resting on his lap and resuming the game.

"Yeah wwhat got your panties in a bunch?"

"Nah you guys, sometimes a motherfucker gotta get his shout on, you know? Let out pent up emotions and shit." I explained, chuckling and relaxing slightly into my chair.

"Yeah...see? Gamzee knows what's up." Karkat grinned triumphantly, glad someone was on his side, probably.

I laughed and unfolded my arms- these guys weren't half bad.

I could fucking get used to this.


End file.
